


A Sunny Day

by StarReads



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And a great friend, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, God I love they, Gundham is a shy boyo, He's also an evil overlord lmao, Hugs, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Looking At You Cursed, Low Self Esteem, Please enjoy this ficlet, Sonia is a beautiful person, Sunshine Girl And Emo Boy, i guess, just toothrotting fluff, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: It was a typical, sunny day, and she was looking for something to do.She wanted a hug.He just wanted to read.Sonia gets her way, of course.





	A Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cursed_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_King/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cursed! Here's some Sonia and Gundham fluff! Remember, we all love you very much! Have a great day!

 The island was especially beautiful today. The sun shone high over the beautiful crystal blue sea, and Sonia sighed, voice as light as the warm summer breeze. “Today shall be a marvelous day,” she said to herself, pulling back from her window. Her stomach growled at her, and she stretched out her back, humming to herself. Turning on her heel, she headed out for breakfast.

 

 The croissants she found on the kitchen’s counter were warm, and the gooey chocolate smeared on her fingers was proof of that. She giggled a little, enjoying her breakfast by herself in the dining area. Everything seemed absolutely perfect, and the croissants were definitely a positive omen.

 “Hmmm, what should I do today?” she thought aloud to herself. After a moment of pondering over the question, she perked up. “I think I’ll go hang out with Gundham today,” she said, standing up quickly and knocking over her teacup. Luckily, there was nothing in her cup beside air, which wasn’t a big deal. Air was on her all the time after all!

 Sonia stepped out of the building and smiled to herself as she walked down the path. She could hear birds chirping in the distance and she hummed a little. This place was truly beautiful, almost as beautiful as the country she grew up in. While sometimes she did miss her castle and her people, this place was not all that bad. Here, she could hang out with her newfound friends and be a “normal kid” for once. That was a delight as well. Truly, everything on this island was entirely new to her and she was excited to explore everything it had to offer. Even if it did mean hanging out with some…unsavory individuals.

 After a while of wandering around the peaceful island, and saying hi to the other students doing various things, she spotted Gundham entering the library with his Dark Devas of Destruction.

 Sonia followed him into the library, heading straight for his usual section, the occult and mystery area. She herself spent a lot of time here. It was fascinating to learn about all the mystical things that Gundham seemed to care for so much, and the library also had files on serial killers! It was so hard to find that sort of thing at home, but here she could study to her heart’s content.

 Peeking around a bookshelf, she discovered Gundham staring down at a book. His devas were gathered around him, wrapped up in his scarf like they usually are. Sonia smiled to herself because Gundham looked so peaceful and happy reading his book. She swung around the corner and called out to him, “Tanaka-san! There you are!”

 Gundham looked up from his book and said, “Ah, hello Sonia,” immediately going back to his reading. That didn’t bother her much though, it was how he acted normally. Sonia skipped over to him and widened her arms out for a hug. She was a little shocked and hurt when he dodged out of her reach almost immediately.

 “That is a terrible idea, Sonia. While you are a powerful being, your astral level is far too low to touch me. You could very well become poisoned,” he proclaimed. Sonia frowned, crossing her arms and pouting a little. Gundham once again went back to his book and she was left to stare at him, stewing in her own disappointment. Gundham was always saying stuff like that. And while she rarely ever doubted his knowledge in the occult, she knew for sure he couldn’t be nearly as dangerous as he claimed.

 Maybe it was silly of her, but she adored all of her friends and there was no way she was going to let any one of them hurt themselves in any way. And Gundham’s “I’m too dangerous to be around, I’m a threat to all of you, I’m too powerful to associate with you mere mortals” charade was definitely hurting him more than it was hurting her. He deserved to be happy too.

 She picked up a random book from the shelf and pretended to read it, peeking over at Gundham every once in a while. After a few minutes, he began to let his guard down, seeing as Sonia wasn’t a threat. As soon as he began slipping into his own little world, she struck. Dropping her book on the floor, she glomped Gundham and he nearly fell over from shock. He stared at her for a little bit, his face beginning to turn bright red. After about 30 seconds, Sonia released him and dusted her skirt off a little. He immediately wrapped his face in his scarf and began muttering to himself.

 “See? I’m alive, aren’t I? Guess my astral level is higher than you think. Or maybe you’re not actually poisonous,” she sang, turning on her heel and bending down to pick up her book. “I’m going to go sit down now! You’re welcome to join me,” she said, skipping off and giggling to herself.

 She couldn’t help but think his reaction was cute. “Dark Overlord of Ice” indeed.

 


End file.
